Face à Face
by eric clutter
Summary: La réconciliation entre Hotsuma et Shusei après la première rencontre avec Reiga. Qu'ont-ils fait après avoir renoué le lien indestructible qui les unissait tous les deux depuis l'enfance ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. Mon récit doit être à la hauteur des beaux gosses de cette animé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez-moi des conseils pour m'améliorer. **

_Face à Face_

« Yuki essaie si durement qu'on évite de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Oui. »

La personne qui répondit dans un murmure semblait à la fois inquiète et triste. Son interlocuteur se retourna pour l'observer, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis inquiet pour toi, aussi. Cette Duras, Ashley, a dit que tu voulais mourir !

- !

- C'est vrai, Shusei ? Tu veux vraiment mourir ? »

Shusei détourna le regard, embarrassé par la question. Mais connaissant Hotsuma, il savait que ce dernier ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu une réponse. Il s'expliqua d'une voix aussi douce et neutre que possible.

« Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que je pourrais continuer à vivre aussi longtemps que tu aurais besoin de moi. Tu étais ma raison de combattre et ma raison de vivre. »

Hotsuma plissa des yeux, tenta de comprendre son ami de toujours.

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu aimes Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son partenaire réagit au quart de tour. La colère le fit balbutier.

« Qu... im-im-imbécile ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne le pourrai ! »

Sentant que ses mots ne faisaient qu'enrager encore plus l'homme face à lui, il captura son regard pour lui montrer l'importance de ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. C'est avec détermination qu'il continua.

« Écoute, Hotsuma. Tu n'est pas le seul à aimer Yuki. Je ressens les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Tout comme Tsukumo et Toko. Tous les autres Zweilt... Tous ceux qui vivent ici ont des sentiments spéciaux pour Yuki. Il est la source de notre existence. Il nous donne la force de vivre, soigne nos blessures, et partage même notre douleur. Comment pourrions-nous ne pas l'aimer ? »

Dans un grognement, Hotsuma répliqua.

« Tu as raison. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec ton désir de mourir ?

- Je crois que Yuki peut éteindre ton feu. Donc, tu iras bien sans moi... »

En repensant au moment où Yuki avait pu calmer la colère de Hotsuma, Shusei eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait tellement souhaité être capable d'en faire autant. Voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui serrer Hotsuma dans ses bras lui avait fait ressentir un sentiment de jalousie. Une émotion qu'il avait bien du mal à réprimer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer quelques larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre, ne voulant pas trahir ses sentiments envers son partenaire. Ce dernier le remarqua pourtant et essaya de le rassurer.

« Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça imbécile ! … Tu as raison, nous devons protéger Yuki. Mais, tu es mon seul et unique partenaire à qui j'ai confié ma vie !

- Je m'excuse... Seulement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le refaire. »

Hotsuma s'approcha et lui prit délicatement le bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

Shusei baissa les yeux, cachant son expression derrière quelques mèches de sa brune chevelure.

« Ne m'incite pas à le dire.

- Dis le, gronda Hotsuma, la mâchoire serrée par la colère qu'il tentait de réprimer. À moins… à moins que tu crois que je ne mérite plus d'être ton partenaire?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! »

Il détourna son regard du blond. Ce dernier souffla bruyamment, et, sachant qu'il ne faisait que rebiffer encore plus son ami, se calma. Un moment passa ou les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Hotsuma reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Devant le silence, son caractère enflammé reprit le dessus. Le porteur de la voix de Dieu saisit violemment son ami par la chemise, la déchirant accidentellement. Les boutons tombèrent laissant ainsi son torse dévoilé. On y voyait encore les fameuses brûlures.

« Tu es trop brutal. »

Hotsuma laissa retomber ses bras et reculant d'un pas, dégouté de lui-même, du geste qu'il avait osé poser sur son bien-aimé.

- Je… Je sais. Je … désolé… Oui... Pardon... »

Son regard se porta alors sur les blessures dévoilées. La honte lui fit détourner les yeux. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la souffrance qu'avait du subir Shusei. Le brun posa sa main sur ses blessures d'enfance. Il dit d'une voix emplie de douleur :

« Chaque fois que tu les voies, tu as l'air tellement triste. Ces cicatrices ne pèsent-elles pas sur toi ? Aussi longtemps que je porterai ces cicatrices indélébiles, je te ferai souffrir. Donc, ce serait mieux si je disparaissais tout simplement ! »

Le blond n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait sans cesse pensé qu'il était le seul à souffrir. Que son compagnon ressente davantage de douleur à cause de sa propre souffrance... Désespéré, Hotsuma joignit sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Je suis désolé, Shusei. Je ne me retournerai plus face à ces blessures. Je ne m'enfuirai plus face à moi-même... ou face à toi. »

Shusei ne put détourner le regard de son ami, celui-ci brûlant de détermination comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il voulait y croire. Non, il le croyait.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Son camarade hésita un instant, mais se décida à poser sa question avec un air embarrassé.

« Est-ce que... tu voudrais prendre un bain avec moi ?

- Euh... maintenant ?

- On a tous beaucoup donné dans cette bataille, surtout toi. Il n'y a pas de mal à profiter de chaque instant. En plus tu peux y aller avec moi maintenant. Rien ne t'en empêche !

- Très bien partenaire. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les bains. Le brun hésitait hésitait encore un peu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se baignait seul. Il était encore un peu gêné et anxieux mais Hotsuma lui prit la main durant le trajet. Ce simple geste calma ses craintes et ses incertitudes.

Les deux gardiens du Zweilt se dévêtirent et entrèrent. Ils en profitèrent pour se relaxer un maximum sous les vapeurs chaudes que dégageaient l'eau. Après cette dure bataille riche en évènements, un peu de détente n'était pas de refus. Ils restèrent sous cette ambiance sereine pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Hotsuma brise ce silence pesant. Il s'approcha de son équipier et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Shusei je...

Il avait envie de lui. Son partenaire et amant, il occupait ses pensées depuis leur première rencontre. Enfin il s'offrait à lui corps et âme.

« Oui... je comprends. »

Le porteur des yeux de Dieu avait sentit le membre dressé de son équipier contre lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours ressentit beaucoup de tendresse envers son partenaire. Ce sentiment avait laissé sa place à un autre encore plus fort qui symbolisait ce lien entre eux.

Hotsuma passa ses doigts effilés sur le torse de son ami avec délicatesse. Il passa tout son corps sous ses caresses sans s'attarder à contempler les brûlures, comme il l'avait promis. Il éprouvait encore de l'amertume en les contemplant. Mais leur bonheur présent était plus fort que les douleurs du passé. Cette tristesse n'avait plus lieu d'être désormais.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, Shusei ?

- Moi aussi, Hotsuma.

- Je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi et pour Yuki. »

Ça ne risquait pas de changer. Il ne voyait Sakurai Yuki que comme étant leur gardien et pas davantage. Il avait réussi à calmer son feu et pensait qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Jusqu'ici seul Shusei lui avait dit ça et il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles. Après tant de gentillesse et de compassion de sa part il s'était juré de protéger sa vie de tous les dangers. Mais son cœur appartenait à une autre personne...

« Je le sais très bien, c'est pareil pour moi. »

Il embrassa son ami aux cheveux blonds. Un baiser qui donna l'impression d'être sans fin, car il s'agissait de leur premier à tous les deux.

« C'est bien ce que tu veux Shusei ?

- Oui. »

Hotsuma fit circuler sa langue et sa bouche le long des muscles. Il ne laissa aucune parcelle de chair libre de ses baisers. Il entreprit de mordiller ses tétons, les tâta de ses doigts. Le brun réagit de façon audible à ses attouchements. Il était très heureux d'en être finalement rendu à ce stade avec son compagnon. Les mots qu'ils se disaient entre eux n'étaient pas sans équivoque et maintenant, prenaient tout leur sens.

Le corps de Hotsuma ruisselait sous les gouttelettes. Il était magnifique sous cette vapeur brûlante qui rendait sa personne encore plus attrayante. Shusei semblait content de pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui. Ses cheveux mouillées remuaient quand sa main les écarta pour mieux l'observer. Shusei en profita pour sentir les cheveux blonds de son partenaire sous ses doigts. Des cheveux jaunes comme le soleil du matin dans le ciel bleu profond. Ils peuvent être semblable au feu brûlant de tes yeux incandescents. Le blond voulut aussi toucher les siens. Bruns... ou plutôt marrons... comme les arbres, la terre. Tu ignores l'impulsivité et tu reste stable à chaque instant comme la nature. Je peux compter sur toi comme tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils sortirent du bain et se dirigèrent près d'un mur. Shusei se baissa et saisit le sexe de Hotsuma. Il le fit bouger énergiquement puis, y passa ses lèvres. Il embrassa son sexe de chaque côté et n'hésita pas à user de sa langue. Il permuta entre les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il effectua de nombreux va-et-vient sous le regard intéressé de son compagnon. Il se sentait en pleine surexcitation. Il lui touchait une touffe de cheveux gentiment à maintes reprises et, finit par lui demander de s'arrêter.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'effleurer son visage. Le porteur des yeux de Dieu agrippa le membre complètement dur de son ami. Hotsuma saisit également le sien et tous les deux continuèrent leurs ébats en agitant leurs sexes l'un devant l'autre. Ses gestes durèrent un temps et puis ils suspendirent leur action.

Le blond trempa ses doigts dans l'eau chaude avant de les glisser dans l'orifice du brun tandis qu'ils frottèrent mutuellement leurs bas-ventre. Il débuta avec un seul, ensuite il en mit deux, Shusei commençait à avoir mal. Hotsuma le rassura avec quelques mots gentils et lui caressa son visage. Il termina par mettre trois doigts dans son anus mais sans aller trop vite. Il continua son passage en lui et son partenaire ressentait ses gestes avec un intense plaisir. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les émotions qui le submergeaient.

« Regarde-moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu quittes mon regard ! »

Il énonça ces paroles avec un ton chaleureux en affichant un regard aussi ardent que la lumière du soleil. Il savait donne de la force dans ses mots sans pour autant en faire trop.

« D'accord, excuse-moi. » dit-il en souriant.

Hotsuma espérait bien que son compagnon et lui se regarde jusqu'au bout pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Quelque fois, le porteur de la voix de Dieu dut passer ses doigts dans sa propre bouche pour bien les humidifier. Il l'observait aussi incessamment avec des yeux enclin au plaisir et surtout à l'envie de posséder cette personne en qui il avait confié sa vie.

Ils se placèrent sur le sol et conjointement devant le pénis de l'autre et le sucèrent avec engouement. Ils continuèrent leurs allées et venues inlassablement. Le sexe du blond dans sa bouche était au bord de l'implosion et il ne put se retenir. Il jouit presque tout son sperme dans la bouche de Shusei. Il lécha les quelques gouttes qui entouraient un coin de son visage avant de s'asseoir près d'un mur. Il attendait que Hotsuma reprenne là où il s'était arrêté. Le concerné agit en conséquence, il s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es vraiment spécial pour moi, Shusei.

- Hotsuma... je t'aime... »

Ils se prirent dans les bras pour s'embrasser avec toute l'ivresse que représentait l'amour. Ils se gardèrent enlacés pendant un instant avant de recommencer leur dernière action. Le blond passa sa main sur le bas-ventre de son camarade pour le faire mouvoir. Il échangea sa main contre sa bouche et engloutit son membre devenu tout raide. Il amorça ses mouvements de balancement et jeta parfois un coup d'œil discret pour voir l'expression de son compagnon. Il pouvait observer de nouvelles facettes qu'il lui était jusqu'à ce jour, inconnu. Shusei gémissait en sentant cette bouche qui le prenait complètement. Il atteint l'orgasme et son petit-ami avala toute la semence. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de palper ses cheveux bruns.

Ensuite, c'est le porteur des yeux de Dieu qui allait s'occuper de son amant. Hotsuma était allongé par terre à quatre pattes et son équipier se trouvait derrière lui, près de ses fesses. Il se lécha les lèvres plusieurs fois avant d'entreprendre son investigation. Il glissa sa langue dans l'orifice de son petit-ami. Il sorti et rentra de son derrière en l'explorant aussi profondément que possible. Son camarade geint sous les coups de langue et ses entrées en lui. Il écarta les deux côtés de son trou et continua à y passer son organe charnu.

Il était sa raison de vivre, le pourquoi de son existence. Il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui. C'est pour cette raison que lors de sa tentative de suicide, il s'était interposé pour l'en empêcher. Il était au courant de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait car il était considéré comme étant un monstre par ses proches et même ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs face aux gens qui le tourmentaient lui ou ses amis. Hotsuma allait toujours le voir lorsque la peine qui l'affligeait était trop forte. Personne ne voulait comprendre ce qu'il y avait au fond de son âme. Quand il avait essayé de se suicider en s'immolant avec son propre feu, il pensait libérer le monde d'un danger. Shusei ne l'avait jamais vu comme une menace et il ne pas l'aurait laissé partir ainsi. Il n'aurait pas put être de nouveau ensemble. S'il souhaitait disparaître, il fallait qu'il l'emmène avec lui. C'était son ami, son partenaire... l'homme qu'il aimait. Il réussit à le calmer mais il récolta quelques brûlures qui restèrent ancrés sur son torse sans pouvoir se refermer. On dit que les blessures faites par les amis sont les seules qui ne peuvent être soignées.

Ils se redressèrent et firent quelques jeux avec leur langue. Ils les laissèrent s'entrechoquer et les mélangèrent ensemble avant de s'embrasser en les entremêlant. Shusei se plaça au-dessus de son amant et laissa son pénis s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Le blond entama sa venue en son compagnon tout en lui tenant fermement la main. Il se sentait bien comme ça mais voulut changer de position. Le brun s'allongea par terre et ses jambes étaient situées de part et d'autre du porteur de la voix de Dieu. Il perpétua ses mouvements de pénétration dans sa fente. Leurs corps relié par cette étrange sensation, ils restaient sur des allées et venues sans interruption. La sueur dégagée se mélangeait à la personne devant soi avec des souffles de plus en plus trépidant. Quand la pression ressentie sur son membre devint trop forte, Shusei atteint la jouissance de l'extase. Par la suite, Hotsuma se masturba devant son partenaire qui en profita pour le contempler à son tour. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Son compagnon était comblé de le voir montrer autant d'enthousiasme. Le brun mordilla ses tétons et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour lécher sa nuque et remonta progressivement jusqu'à son front. Il joignit sa main à celle de son petit-ami qui continuait de remuer son sexe. Cela provoqua davantage d'excitation sur son bas-ventre. Le blond ne pouvait plus se retenir et jouit sur le ventre du porteur des yeux de Dieu.

Après avoir terminé, ils retournèrent profiter d'un bon bain. Ils s'embrassèrent en s'enlaçant tendrement.

« Tu sais, Shusei je ne veux pas te quitter. Même quand cette guerre prendra fin, nous resterons ensemble. Merci d'être avec moi. »

Fatigué par ses ébats avec son bien-aimé, il s'endormit profondément.

« Oui, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra dans le futur, je demeurerais continuellement à tes côtés Hotsuma. »

Le brun murmura ces quelques mots à son amant qui était au pays des songes. Les yeux fermés, le corps parfaitement droit et l'expression impénétrable. Shusei le lorgnait sans s'en lasser une seule seconde. Pressentant lui aussi l'épuisement il blottit sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et s'exprima une dernière fois avant de s'assoupir à son tour.

« Que serais-je sans toi ? »

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils sortirent de l'eau pour aller se sécher. Suite à cela, ils se rhabillèrent avant de partir retrouver Yuki dans le jardin du château du Crépuscule.


End file.
